Phones and other communication devices can be used for various forms of communication. As one example, phones or other communication devices may be used for text messaging or texting, i.e., a text message can be sent from one phone to another. Many people, especially younger generations, grow up with mobile phones and spend a significant amount of time communicating with others on their phones and using various applications. Social media has been popular, but identity fatigue and a shift from “broadcast” behavior of some social media sites is pushing people away from social media sites in search of more private and/or personal means of communicating and sending messages or information to each other.
Text messaging or texting may include composing and sending brief, electronic messages between two or more phones or other fixed or portable communication devices over a network (e.g., a telephone network). Messaging and/or text messaging may refer, for example, to using the Short Message Service (SMS) or sending messages containing image, video, and sound content (sometimes known as MMS messages). Text messaging or texting can involve use some or all 26 letters of the alphabet and 10 numerals, e.g., alpha-numeric messages. The sender of a text message is sometimes called a texter. A “text” or “text message” may refer to the message sent. Group messaging or group texting, which involves more than two people in a messaging exchange or conversation, can also be used. Messaging may be used for delivering digital content, such as pictures, videos, news, logos, ringtones, and/or financial information.
Text messages or texts can be used for a variety of purposes, e.g., for communication, for entertainment, to share photographs or other media, for interaction with automated systems (for example, to order products or services, or to participate in contests), for marketing/advertising (for example, to notify users about promotions, coupons, deadlines, etc.). Text messaging can be used as a substitute for voice calls in situations where voice communication is impossible or undesirable. Some text messages (e.g., SMS) can also be used for the remote controlling of other devices (e.g., appliances). A Flash SMS can appears directly on the main screen of a phone or device without user interaction and may not be automatically stored in the inbox, and can be used in cases of emergency (e.g. fire alarm) or confidentiality (e.g. one-time password). Text-service websites may allow registered users to receive text messages when new items become available and/or when items go on sale.
Text messages/texts, or other messages can be sent in a variety of ways. For example, once a message is typed, it can travel through radio waves to a control channel. The control channel is a pathway that allows communication between a phone and cell phone tower, including sending and receiving calls, data packets, messages, etc. A short message service center (SMSC) or other service center may be a section of a wireless service that can store, forward, and receives data and messages. A message may travel through a control channel and arrive at an SMSC or other service center to be stored and/or sent to a recipient's phone. The SMSC or other service center can store messages when they cannot be delivered (e.g., if the recipient's cell phone is off).
As another example, data can travel from a phone or other communication device to a phone tower or antenna (e.g., a 4G LTE antenna on top of a cellular site). The cellular site may process the data, then send it over a telecomm fiber optic cable to a Mobile Switching Center (“MSC”). The MSC can process the data and sends it (e.g., via fiber optic) to the carrier's IMS Core, where more data processing can happen and where an app to handle the data may be selected. The data can then be sent from the MSC to a cellular site, then to the antenna, and finally to the receiving phone or communication device.
Gateway providers (e.g., SMS gateway providers) can be used to facilitate messaging traffic between businesses and subscribers or device users. Gateway providers may be responsible for carrying various messages (e.g., mission critical messages), enterprise communications, content delivery, entertainment services, etc. Gateway providers can provide gateway-to-mobile (Mobile Terminated—MT) services and/or supply mobile-to-gateway (text-in or Mobile Originated/MO services). Some may operate text-in services on shortcodes or mobile number ranges, and others may use lower-cost geographic text-in numbers.
There is still room for text messaging and other communication to evolve, improve, do new things, reach more people, and allow interaction and communication in new ways, e.g., to form new types of messages and messaging. There is a need for improving messaging and ways of communicating between phones and mobile communication devices. Further, standard text messages or texts are not locked or encrypted and may be read immediately upon receipt by the recipient. However, in some instances, it may be beneficial or desirable to hide, lock, or encrypt a message to prevent viewing before the message is unlocked or steps have been taken to view the message. This can be for added security, for timing reasons, for challenges, for contests, for entertainment, for other reasons, or for a combination of these or other reasons. Locking or hiding a message until a game, puzzle, or some form of entertainment is completed may be a fun new way to interact and communicate with other people. For example, a game might be utilized to add entertainment, education, enjoyment, pleasure, spontaneity, exercise, recreation, education, leisure activities, contexts, and more. Games might also be used as artistic expressions. A computer game and/or video game may be an electronic or microprocessor controlled game. Computers and/or other electronic media can create virtual tools that may be utilized to play the game. Computer and/or video games may utilize one or more input devices, such as a button, a combination of buttons, remote or joystick, touchscreen, etc. Additionally, computer and/or video games may utilize a keyboard, a mouse, a trackball, touchscreen, controller or any other motion sensitive tool. There is a need for better gaming platforms, e.g., that do not require downloading the games. There is a need for a mobile engagement platform that seamlessly intertwines the messaging, gaming in a single experience, and that can also intertwine brand interaction.
Various systems, devices/apparatuses, methods, etc. are described herein that provide messaging and other communication services and combine them with games to address the needs, issues, and goals discussed above and other needs and goals described herein.